Life is Cruel Isn't It?
by AnimeLover186
Summary: Two different worlds. Two brothers. One man changes the two worlds fate. There is only one way to save everyone but grave consequences lie ahead. Yaoi boyxboy Eren X Levi .Hints of Marco/Jean . Not to lovey dovey I hope. Categories :Fantasy,Adventure,Mystery, Supernatural and romance. MANGA SPOILERS FOR BOTH.
1. Prologue:2000 Years between us both

**So here's an AOT and Black Butler crossover, with a story line I think no one has done before. It was a very random idea I had in school and I liked it so much I decide to use it for a fan fiction.**

**Ideas are welcome if you have something would like to see in this fanfic.**

**Yaoi couple do not judge.**

**Eren X Levi**

**Summary:**

**Two different worlds. Two brothers. A Victorian mansion trapped inside a wall, surrounded by Titans. Yaoi boyxboy. Not to lovey dovey I think.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin and Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

**Prologue: To you 2000 years in the past, To you 2000 years in the future.**

Two boys who you can never guess from what they look like are have been aimlessly playing a chess match that has been going on for a month now .They are bored as they each know it's difficult for them to defeat one another. The day was peacefull day until the two got an unexpected visitor. Their father Satan, who never visit's them on any occasion what so ever.

The two got up and the elder of the two greeted their father. He stated his reason for coming; he had a job for the two. The older one was going to be summoned by a group of people who were going to use a young child as a sacrifice. The group who kidnapped the young boy hoped for a demon to be their servant, instead he is to serve the young boy who is being used as a sacrifice. Then a circle of red surrounded him and he was gone.

The younger brother stood there waiting for what he had to do. Satan turned to him saying that his brother would be in London 1885, Victorian England while he would be sent years and years into the past, where the world was once ruled by titans. He was to keep an eye on a young boy called Eren Jaeger, who secret will be discovered at one point and he must protect him. The next thing he knew the younger brother found himself and underground passage with two people hugging him telling him they were happy he woke up. As he was rubbing his eyes, the younger brother's head started hurting as a back story was being placed inside his mind and he instinctively knew to follow it. Meanwhile the elder brother was given the name Sebastian and was now him a butler to the Phantomhive household and the new Earl of Phantomhive.

The two of them went their separate ways, one looking after the young Earl of Phantomhive, the other went along with the back story in his head although he had a feeling he was about to become a part of the Survey Corps but he had no idea as to why he knew he was going to join them.


	2. Chapter 1: What is happening?

**Important to read this note otherwise the story might not make sense.**

**I'm going to have a Marco POV (He's Looking down from the heavens btw.)as he is going to be doing something along that's similar to narration but it will have his own thoughts mixed in. So he's going to be in heaven and he's just witnessing everything in the story. I hoped that made sense if it didn't then I'm sorry my mind is a confusing place.**

**Also i am rubbish at grammar/punctuation but i am going to improve(hopefully) as i go along so you have to bare with me people.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin or Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**Chapter One: What is happening? **

**Eren Pov:**

We are running as fast as we can, well I'm running the others are using there 3DMG. I can see it our old house. I start running faster and faster. I'm glad all that training with Hanji-san paid off, I can now control, my titan self. I grab the boulder that's on top of my house and lift it off .I throw it as far as I can it ends up smashing a couple of titans in the head. I shift back into my human after taking out a 3 meter class that was by the house, although I still need to control my stamina after shifting back to my human self but that can wait for now. I see Levi-Heichou, Mikasa, Armin, Hanji, Sasha, Connie Horse face… I mean Jean, Ymir and Historia. We had no way to save Erwin at all from the military police, the titans have already breached Wall Rose and there already heading for Wall Sina. Everyone else is dying trying to help me and I'm sick of it. I keep a strong face; it helps me get through all of this shit.

"Oi shitty brat hurry up and open up that basement before more fucking titans get here."I hear Levi-Heichou shout to me as he gets to my house minutes before everyone else.

I grab him by the hand causing a faint blush to appear on his face. Although his blush is very, very faint it puts a smile onto my face anyway. I smile Levi-Heichou is so adorable when he blushes, but there's always a hint of sadness in his eyes ,even after we kiss and he tells me that he loves me,. When we get inside I can feel my eyes staring to tear up, remembering all of the fun times I've had here with Armin, mum, Mikasa and even my dad. I ignore the memories and stay strong, I start walking towards the basement by this time everyone else has arrived. I take the necklace off and place the key at the key hole. This is the key to the survival of humanity. I place the key in and turn it the door swings open with a huge gust of wind.

Everyone gets knocked out by it except me and Levi-Heichou and I'm confused as to why I mean it's just wind. I turn around and see a man in our basement. Dad said in a letter he sent me there would just a glass vile that where meant to break outside which will release a perfume big enough to spread across the world and destroy all titans. I never even bothered to question how it can do that as it was going to hurt my brain but still how the hell this dude got into my basement. I turn to look at Levi-Heichou; I did not expect to ever see this look on his face ever. Fear, his face was full of shock.

"Hello again, my son and you young man must be Eren Jaeger I see my son has looked after you well." The man says.

"Why are you…No you can't, no you can't take me back. I won't go back with you. This can't be happening. No." Levi says, as he's slowly backing away. I've never seen him like this. Wait does he mean he won't go back, go back where?

"Levi-Heichou, I mean Levi what do you mean you won't go back. Are you leaving me did I do something wrong Levi". Levi walks up to me and engulfs me in a hug. But I can feel him staring down the mysterious man with his ever so famous death glare.

**Sebastian Pov:**

I walk up to the windows and draw back the curtains. Sunlight engulfs the room and causes the young master to stir. He slowly rises out of bed.

"Good morning young master today I have brought you Tanaka's favourite green tea like you asked for last night and a bowl of vegetable soup as the weather has drop below zero and it's currently snowing." I say as I'm handing him his morning tea with his newspaper neatly ironed.

"Thank you Sebastian." The young master says to me.

I smile in response as I'm walking out of his room. I set up the table with his bowls of vegetable soup and a few other side dishes down on the table. As I'm walking to go and get the young master dress I realise it's too quiet, way to quiet. I decide to ignore for now because if I don't hurry up the soup will become cold.

I enter the young master's room and I find a surprising site. The young master is already dressed. I give him a questioning looking.

"I'm not an idiot Sebastian I have learnt how to dress myself over the years anyway the soup going to get cold isn't it so I may as well get dressed before you come back." He says to me.

"I didn't say that you did not know how to dress yourself did I?" I say back to him.

He cannot even bother to reply and starts walking out of his room. I follow in suit. The rest of the day goes by as normally as it can in the Phantomhive household. Finnian destroys more plants, Mey-Rin trips over everything, Bardroy burns more food and Tanaka is just Tanaka.

While cleaning up the garden the young master approaches me looking concerned.

"Do you need anything young-"

"Sebastian call me Ciel we are alone aren't we. Can you follow me please it urgent." I'm really worried the young ….. I mean Ciel never acts like this ever.

He takes me towards the back of the manor and I notice a door which opens to a stairway going down.

"Ciel what is this?" I ask him.

"This door appeared in front of me as I was taking my usual walk and"

Ciel pause for a minute which honestly he never does he's usually so composed that's it's rare to see him act all jittery and nervous.

"And there was a man standing in the door way he told me to bring you to him and there's something about him that I do not like at all Sebastian really." He continues on.

I approach the door carefully and look to see any traps. As I look down I hear heavy footsteps slowly making their way up the stairs. I take a few steps back and place my arm in front of Ciel so I can be prepared to protect him as I still need to eat his soul so I cannot let him die at the hands of anyone else. That's my job.

When the footsteps reach the top stair and the man makes his way through the door I never expected it to be him of all people. I smile it been a while since I've seen him so I do what any decent person would do and greet him.

"Hello father it's been a while." I say with a smile on my face.

"Wait Sebastian this man is your father?" Ciel says before I get a chance to reply father decides to speak up.

"Yes it been awhile hasn't it my son and yes Lord Phantomhive I am indeed Sebastian's father. Lovely name you chose for my son."

**Marco Pov:**

I don't know why but somehow I'm caught between these two different worlds. On one hand I can see Levi-Heichou I think that's his name anyway talking to the mysterious man from Eren's basement, on the other hand I see Ciel Phantomhive, I believe it was with his servant Sebastian and the other mysterious man.I cannot help but notice that he looks exactly the same as the guy who is talking to Levi-Heichou at the exact same time.

I can only here bits and clips as my viewing well which allows me to watch Earth but keeps switching between the two worlds. From what I've gather Levi and Eren are not happy and Ciel is just confused.

Then I hear that man whisper a the exact same words in both worlds and that is

"Life is cruel isn't it?"

Then everyone in the Phantomhive house hold, collapse along with Ciel and Sebastian. Levi-Heichou and Eren also collapse. Then I witness the craziest thing I've ever seen but somehow that mysterious man is merging the two worlds together or something like that. Once it's finished I look at what the man had done.

Sitting in the centre of Wall Sina was the Phantomhive Manor but there was no Wall Maria only Wall Rose and Wall Sina were there and between the two was over 500 hundred titans maybe a 1000 but i don't really know. But also Annie, Reiner and Berholdt had also ended up there even though they were nowhere near Eren and the others at the time.

* * *

**So here is the first chapter please follow,fav and review if you like it so far and the next chapter should be up next week. I also hope you understood Marcos Pov: as i know i explained it before i'm just hoping it made sense to anyone one.**


	3. Chapter 2: Realisations and Discoveries

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Attack On Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin or Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

**Also there is no Marco pov: in this chapter but he will be at the start of the next chapter.**

**I've also come up with a name for the currency in the AOT worlds as i do not know what they actually use so i came up with one and i've called it 'umber(s)'.**

**Another thing if i'm messing up with the characters personalities I'm sorry this is my first time writing as them. I think i've captured Hanji's character the most.**

**I'm making Hanji a girl in this as Hanji's hasn't been given a gender but i want to be a girl in this fic.**

* * *

_Where we left off:_

_Marco's Pov:_

_Sitting in the centre of Wall Sina was the Phantomhive Manor but there was no Wall Maria only Wall Rose and Wall Sina were there and between the two were over 500 hundred titans. But also Annie, Reiner and Berholdt had also ended up there even though they were nowhere near Eren and the others at the time._

* * *

**Sebastian Pov:**

I wake up to find myself collapse on the ground. I get up and look around and see everyone else has collapsed but where brought to here, the staircase. I walk up towards the young master but then I notice something else. Next to the young master are a mysterious group of people in odd outfits as I look around to see if there are any more strangers in the garden. Then I notice him getting up of the floor.

I approach him, I never expected him to be here. He hasn't seen me yet as his back is facing me. He shouldn't be here he's meant to be in the past. He hasn't changed a bit he still has his usual undercut and unnaturally pale skin. I laugh to myself; at least I thought I was until a blade was pointed at my neck.

I see him get up and turn towards me. I have to contain my laughter because the look on his face is priceless .He whispers out a few words to me saying,

"Is it really you G-"

"My name is Sebastian now little brother. Now let's see I bet our old man had something to do with this and you saw him just now right." I say to Levi.

"Yeah I did see our old the hell is this place anyway?" He asks me.

"We are at Phantomhive Manor my work place. It seems something has happened to bring you and your friends here." I reply to him.

He nods and starts looking around. Probably taking in the scenery change.

"Say if this is your world then why are the walls from my world here."I hear Levi say.

I look around. Indeed there are gigantic walls surrounding the manor. I was about to ask something when we both saw everyone else start to wake up. I see Levi immediately rush to a young boy with messy brown and piercing teal eyes. I then walk over to help the young master up of the ground. Once I help him up, I hear Mey-Rin say,

"Sebastian-san what happened. Who are these people?"

"Oh don not worry they are friends we have more important matters to worry about at this moment anyway. The first being why our two worlds where merged together and for what purpose." I reply back to her.

* * *

**Levi Pov:**

"Oi Eren get up, we need to help the others up as well so stop being lazy and get off me." I say to while I'm trying to kick him off me.

The shitty brat has to have a tight grip on me at this point doesn't he? After kicking him in the stomach a couple more times he finally lets me go. We then help the others up after that. That's when I notice they are here. Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie they shouldn't be here unless the old man brought them everyone is up fully aware of what's going on me and Ge…I mean Sebastian are now stuck with the task of explaining everything to everyone. This includes the fact we are both demons etc. But before we do anything myself and shitty glasses tie up Reiner, Berthold and Annie up in case they try to pull any funny business.

"So what's going on here midget, where are we? Who the hell are these people?" I hear Ackerman call out and everyone whispers in agreement.

"First of all Ackerman do not call me a midget. Secondly from what myself and Sebastian and I have work out our two different worlds have miraculously merged together. Thirdly these people are Sebastian's friends." I reply back to her. I'm too tired to give her a glare as it's been a long day.

"I think it would be best if we enter the manor as its getting dark outside and I'm sure all of you are hungry." I hear Sebastian say.

Everyone from his world gets up along with the shitty glasses and follow him while my lot are hesitating on whether or not they should go .The whole lot of them are lazy asses.

"Oi you little shit's why are you all standing there we're going inside as well. Ackerman, Kristein and Springer. Bring Braun, Hoover and Leonhardt with you, the rest of you follow Sebastian." I order them.

* * *

**Hanji Pov:**

Oh I'm jumping with joy. Two worlds merged together it's brilliant. I LOVE IT. Although I want to know the connection between Levi and that Sebastian guy who is the hottest guy I've ever seen. I feel like there brothers…yeah I can see the resemblance between the two apart from the height difference, which I must say the two of them standing next two each other makes Sebastian look like a giant compared to Levi. As I'm thinking about this I burst out laughing and everyone from Sebastian's world looks at me like I'm crazy. Everyone knows I'm not, I am perfectly sane.

At this point Levi and the others have caught up. I decide to walk backwards so I walking next to Mikasa, Reiner, Jean, Bertholdt, Connie and Annie. I strike up a quite conversation with them

"So you lot do you wanna a bet with me let's say…I don't know around 10 umbers each as to whether or not Levi and the hottie know as Sebastian are brothers. I shall give you ten each if they are not brothers. Intern each off you will give me 10 umbers each. So what do you say up for little bet?"

"Sure I'm up for it Hanji-man.I hear Jean say. I smile at him. In the end Mikasa, Reiner, Bertholdt, Connie and Annie all take up the bet with me. None of them however believe that Levi and Sebastian are brothers. But hey I am a genius so I'm pretty sure my deduction skills can help me win this bet.

I also go up to the others apart from Eren and Levi as they are in deep conversation. Ah love it's a beautiful thing isn't in.I make my way back up to the front of our group. I then see a petit blonde boy that reminds me of Historia. I was about to talk to him when the other small guy who is dressed way to poshly...eh is that a word 'poshly'…I like so I'm going to use it. The small poshly dressed boy asks Sebastian a question and everyone hears it.

"Why do you trust these people Sebastian. Because we don't even know where they came from yet you seem to trust them."

Sebastian stops in his tracks and everyone takes the opportunity to gather around him.

"Ah…how shall I put it? Oh I know. Well to answer your question young master I only trust one of them and that is Levi seems to trust everyone else and his judgment has always been good. But I would rather we go inside and we can explain it more thoroughly."

Once Sebastian finishes saying what he had to say everyone is trying to figure out why he trusts Levi so much. Out of the corner of my eye I see Levi whisper something in Eren's ear. Damn it. I wish I had super hearing to hear what he said to Eren. The young master…I wonder what his real name is decides to ask Sebastian one last question.

"Sebastian answers this why do you trust this Levi person so much?"

I see Sebastian look at Levi. Their eyes lock onto each other and it looks like they've silently agreed on something.

"Well before I answer that you must all promise not to question my answer until we are all settled inside is that okay with everyone." Sebastian says to the group. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Thank you all for agreeing. I trust Levi because he is my…younger brother." When Sebastian says that I scream,

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Everyone turns around to look at me.

"What don't you lot look at me like that I just won 100 umbers from everyone I made a bet with."

I start jumping up and down in joy. Everyone who lost to me faced palm themselves.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter please Follow/Favourite/Review if you did. Feed Back is appreciated.**

**Also I'm thinking of putting Hanji in a crack ship (don't judge me) as i'm not going to include Moblit (as i ship him with Hanji) in this story.**

**I feel like either **

**Hanji X The Undertaker **

**-or-**

**Hanji x Grell**

**would be good crack ships.I don't know i just feel like there characters would get along really do you guys think Hanji x The Undertaker or Hanji x Grell**


	4. Chapter 3:Discoveries part 2

**So i have something to explain to everyone so i'm gonna make it quick.**

_**"Oh this here** - Elizabeth holds up the piece of fabric in front of my face to demonstrate something - **is a plaster"**_**  
**

**So this sentence will be in this chapter somewhere. Whats highlighted in bold is speech and ever thing between the two hyphens are thoughts which are interrupting what some one is saying.I'm not really sure if this makes sense to anyone but when you read it in this chapter it should hopefully make i will NOT be putting the speech in bold instead i'm going to be putting the thoughts in**_ Italics._

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan.**

* * *

_Where we Left off:_

_Hanji Pov:_

"_YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"_

_Everyone turns around to look at me._

"_What don't you lot look at me like that I just won 100 umbers from everyone I made a bet with."_

_I start jumping up and down in joy. Everyone who lost to me faced palm themselves."_

* * *

**Hanji Pov:**

I'm still dancing around singing to myself about how I won 100 umbers from everyone. My day is going great so far. I hear Levi call out to me saying to hurry up and I realise that everyone has started moving forward towards the manor. I run to catch up to them. After a few minutes we arrived in front of the manor.

Ciel and Sebastian lead us up the stairs towards the door, gigantic door none the less. Then suddenly a flash of yellow and pink comes from the door and tackles Ciel into a hug. Upon closer inspection I see that the flash of colours was actually a girl and I could see her sobbing in Ciel arms and she was crying her eyes out saying how she thought he was dead and how the unexpected walls surrounding the manor scared her.

All of a sudden another group of people appear from the door. They all came up to Ciel and the others from his group apart from one. She walked straight up to me and points a sword to my neck. I didn't flinch a sword is nothing compared to titans.

"Ciel who are these people and why are they here." The woman says while turning her head around to look at Ciel. That's some nerve this women has to face the others way.

"Aunt Francis these people are friends of Sebastian so I wool's be wise if you-"His sentence got cut off as I whipped out my blade to move hers from my neck as she had created a small cut to my neck. Everyone looks at me with disbelief so I just look back at them and say,

"Her fault for cutting my neck now I need to treat it and I wanted to keep my neck scars free anywhere else was fine but the neck.-I grab the lady called Francis by the neck and stat shaking her back and forth-WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN IT WHY." After that I calmed down and started cleaning the cut.

I still get stares from people but I ignore them. Suddenly the girl who started hugging Ciel came up to me and says,

"A bandage will be no good you should use this plaster. I'm Elizabeth by the way and sorry about my mother earlier I think she only pointed her sword at you because you where nearest to us." I look up at her with a confused face when she hands me a bit of fabric for my cut.

"What's a plaster and how do I use it?" I ask her. That's when the stares come at me again thinking I'm mad but I know there no such thing as a 'plaster' in my world.

"Oh this here - _Elizabeth holds up the piece of fabric in front of my face to demonstrate something_ - is a plaster. Now if you take of these plastic coverings on the back it has a sticky side to it and a smaller piece of fabric to absorb the blood. Here let me put it on you. Can you stretch your neck out please so I can place it on your cut as a bit more blood has started flowing from it." She says to me.

So I stretch my neck out and Elizabeth cleans it up again to get rid of the blood. She peels off the plastic and then she places it over the cut. It feels much more comfortably than a bandage ever would.

"Thank you Elizabeth— _I then do a quick little jog to Levi._—LEVIIIIIIIIIIII… look at this—_I show him my neck_—It's so clever isn't it ah…I bet there are a shed load of more stuff here that I can experiment on right?" I say to him, again more staring from Ciel groups.

"Yeah whatever shitty glasses we have things to do remember." He says to me.

"Oh yeah."I reply back I completely forgot about the fact he and Sebastian have explaining to do.

We then finally enter the manor and I start wondering around the entrance captivated by its beauty.

"Alright everyone if you cloud follow me to the living room myself and Levi can tell you what's going on." Sebastian says .Everyone follows him. Apart from Levi and Eren I guess they want some time alone anyway I can see a guy leaning against a pillar and I bet underneath his grey hair his eyes are beautiful. Hell he is defiantly my type as I rush past everyone else to go and talk to him. Hell I could see him staring at me… I think which is why I'm so intrigued. No one stares at me no one (unless I'm forcing them too.)

* * *

Levi Pov:

After I pull Eren to the side I grab his head and bring him into a kiss. A quick on no tongue just simple kissing. After 30 seconds I pull away and I whisper,

"You know I love you don't you." I say to Eren.

"Off course I do." He replies back.

"Good, I just needed to make sure. I have something every big to tell you and I fear that you might hate me for keeping it from you." God I'm so nervous gah I wish this wasn't happening right now. I bite my lip; I can feel myself tensing up. I just cannot help it.

"Hey Levi what's wrong tell me please I won't hate you I promised, I love you too much to hate you."

I look into his eyes I giving me hope and courage. I take a few deep breaths before I finally tell him.

"Eren I'm a demon. I was sent to the human world to protect you. Although I didn't think I would end up falling in love with you." There the secrets out. I look into his eyes again. He confused I can tell.

"S...so you're a demon—I nod in agreement – and you were sent to protect me – I nod again- but you still love me." He says. I nod. I can tell he's trying to take all the information it.

"Levi I need time to think things over it just too much to take in all at once. Can you just leave me alone for now." He tells me. I agree there no point in making this worse. At this point G-Sebastian call out to us asking if we are going to come into the living room or not. I call out and reply with a simple yes. I turn back to look at Eren. He's not showing any emotion at all/I start walking off toward the living room with Eren behind me.

* * *

**Marco Pov:**

As i'm watching everything unfold from my viewing basin i can feel a presence approach me.I turn was Levi's and Sebastian's father.

"Do not worry I'm not here too harm you boy.I'm just here to explain to you whats going on."He tells me.

I look at him doesn't wait for a answer from me before he starts talking.

"As you've just heard my son Levi is a demon so yes myself along with my other son Sebastian is a demon as are also thinking why this is wife died shortly after giving birth to my her last moments she told me to set them a task to test there strenght and skills..It could be what ever i your watching now is that very task and there is no way to prevent it as my wife whom was the Queen at the time place a curse on this there is no way to prevent whats going to happen."

I look at him in is a task for Levi and why is everyone else involved in this.

"Boy stop thinking and do not even ask me as to why i'm doing i will be taking that secret to the grave with me and no one will ever know the truth.

* * *

**So hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Please follow/favourite and review one what you likes what you disliked etc..just do not mention grammar and punctuation as i know that is probably rubbish.**


End file.
